Field emission phenomena is known. Vacuum tube technology typically relied upon electron emission as induced through provision of a heated cathode. More recently, solid state devices have been proposed wherein electron emission activity occurs in conjunction with a cold cathode. The advantages of the latter technology are significant, and include rapid switching capabilities and resistance to electromagnetic pulse phenomena.
Notwithstanding the anticipated advantages of solid state field emission devices, a number of problems are currently faced that inhibit wide spread application of this technology. One problem relates to unreliable manufacturability of such devices. Current non-planar configurations for these devices require the construction, at a microscopic level, of emitter cones. Developing a significant plurality of such cones, through a layer by layer deposition process, is proving a significant challenge to today's manufacturing capability. Planar configured devices have also been suggested, which devices will apparently be significantly easier to manufacture. Such planar configurations, however, will not necessarily be suited for all hoped for applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for a field emission device that can be readily manufactured using known manufacturing techniques, and that yields a device suitable for application in a variety of uses.